


Sorry Doesn’t Mean a Thing

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Assumptions, Cheating, Crying, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Prompt Fill, Suspicions, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, i swear i love him, wow i just like making roman a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil shook his head, gaze still fixed on Roman, whose hand had crept over to the pommel of his sword. Logan nodded briskly, clapping his hands together and turning back to the others. "Well, there you go.""No?" Roman sneered. "Liar. Logan, are you seriously going to take his side? Over me?"...A list of angsty prompts I found on tumblr by @spideymarvelws. Link to the direct post is listed below.https://spideymarvelws.tumblr.com/post/626903086282194944/prompt-list
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter specific warnings will be clearly labelled in author’s notes. Thanks so much for reading this! I hope I did okay getting through these.
> 
> And thank you in advance to my brother (@emo__nightmare) for beta’ing this for me! Go check out his profile, he has some super good fics up for several fandoms. Give him the love he deserves!
> 
> ~Ash

  1. “So thats it?” “I guess it is,”
  2. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m sorry?” 
  3. “You really think a stupid apology is going to fix this?”
  4. “I hate you.”
  5. “I think that might be the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”
  6. “Don’t you dare walk out that door.”
  7. “Or what?” 
  8. “I can’t lose you.”
  9. “This isn’t you.”
  10. “You don’t know me.”
  11. “This isn’t the real me.” “Then show me the real you!”
  12. “This will never work.” 
  13. “How would you know?”
  14. “I can’t go through this again, I won’t go through this again.”
  15. “Please, please don’t go.”
  16. “You promised.”
  17. “Promises are meant to be broken.”
  18. “Stop lying to me!”
  19. “That makes two of us.”
  20. “We’re really fucked up aren’t we?”
  21. “I’m sorry.”
  22. “We were never meant to be.”
  23. “How could you say that?”
  24. “The truth hurts, doesn’t it?”
  25. “Now you know how I feel.”
  26. “This was never going to work out.”
  27. “I strongly dislike you.”
  28. “So that’s it?”
  29. “Stop, please, just stop!”
  30. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”
  31. “This, this is just too much.”
  32. “I’m sorry, but I cant.”
  33. “Do you not trust me?”
  34. “I never thought I’d hate someone as much as I do you.”
  35. “I’m not about to go through this bullshit again.”




	2. Belong [No Ship]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So that's it?" "I guess it is."
> 
> Some pre-Accepting Anxiety angst, because I'm in the mood for it. Oh, and I need to post something before people think my account is dead, lol.
> 
> It's implied that the ending to this leads directly into the canonical Accepting Anxiety arc, obviously minus the name reveal.
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> tw fighting, insults, mild u!roman

"You never belonged up here with us anyway," Roman hissed, and Virgil froze. He distantly registered Logan and Patton trying to reason with the creative side, but it was muffled, like they were speaking through fog. All he could focus on was the ringing in his ears, high pitched and painfully loud.

"Wh-what? Excuse me?" he demanded, trying and failing to raise his voice above a whisper.

Roman glared at him, huffing. "You heard me, _dark side_. You don't belong up here. You're evil and wrong and _we don't like you_."

"Falsehood," Logan interjected furiously. "Roman, that's enough."

Roman turned to Logan, a low growl of frustration slipping out of him. "Do _not_ take his side on this, Logan. He's tricking us. He's going to lull us into a false sense of security and then let the other Dark Sides up to screw Thomas over and destroy his mental health!"

Logan raised an eyebrow, and turned to Virgil with an exasperated sigh. "Is that true? Are you going to trick us and hurt Thomas?" he asked, tone free of any anger or accusation.

Virgil shook his head, gaze still fixed on Roman, whose hand had crept over to the pommel of his sword. Logan nodded briskly, clapping his hands together and turning back to the others. "Well, there you go."

"No?" Roman sneered. "Liar. Logan, are you seriously going to take his side? Over me?"

Logan adjusted his glasses, shifting to face Roman directly. "There are no sides to take on the matter, as this is a pointless argument. You dislike Anxiety for reasons unknown to me, and even though he had shown signs of great improvement, you still discredit and ridicule him. I thought you were a prince?"

Roman drew back with half of an offended cry, but Virgil cut him off. "No. Don't defend me. He's right to be suspicious. I could turn on you guys anytime I wanted to. I...I won't, but you...you don't know that. I could be lying."

"See?" Roman hissed. "That's basically an admission of guilt!"

Virgil turned to face him, shoulders hunching in at how furious Roman looked. "So that's it?" he asked quietly.

Roman bristled. "I guess it is."

Virgil nodded sharply and turned back to Thomas. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"Anxiety…"

"Wait, Anxiety," Patton started. "You...are you really going to just-"

"My name is Virgil," he interrupted. At the dumbfounded looks he got from the other Sides, he shrugged self consciously. "Someone...someone might as well know."

With a final two finger salute, he sunk out.


	3. Apologies [Logince]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" and "You really think a stupid apology is going to fix this?"
> 
> I had the idea for how I wanted this to go, but figuring out the ship that fit the best was a fierce internal battle between Prinxiety or Logince, and as you can see, Logince won. I think I like writing Prinxiety angst because it was my least favorite ship for so long.
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> tw mentions of r/pe (it didn't happen though), referenced cheating, yelling, fighting, crying, caps lock

"Logan, amor, wait. Let me explain, please!"

"Don't touch me, Roman."

"Logan-"

"I said don't touch me!" Logan choked out, wrenching his arm from Roman's slackened grip. "Stay away from me."

"I'm sorry!"

Logan whipped around with an angry yell. "That's not good enough, Roman!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Roman demanded, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "You really think a stupid apology is going to fix this? What you've done to us?"

"No!" Roman said. "No, I just...I really am sorry, Logan. I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. I love you, mi corazon, I promise you I do."

Logan choked on a sob. "You can say love me all you want, but don't you dare say you didn't want or mean to hurt me. You _chose_ to cheat on me. I didn't force you, and you said that this mess was all consensual. If it wasn't rape then you meant to do this! You knew it would hurt me and you did it anyways!" Logan sucked in a shaking breath, trying to speak thriugh his tears. "I'm done. I'll be gone by Monday, you don't ever have to see me again."

"Logan," Roman tried again.

"Don't call."

The door slammed, and Roman buried his head in his hands as Logan's car started and pulled swiftly out of the driveway.

"God, I really fucked up."


End file.
